THE FIRST LOVE
by RaFa LLight S.N
Summary: kisah percintaan MinaKushi mulai dari awal masuk SMA Konohagakuen... Read n' Review Please. chap 3 apdet!
1. Chapter 1

Kali ini saya membuat story normal...MinaKushi

**Author's note:**

_-pertama di sini naruto jadi adeknya minato. Dia masih belum sekolah. Kerjaannya main ama sasuke_

_-kedua sasuke di sini adalah anak ke 3 dari ketiga bersaudara. Anak pertama Fugaku,kedua itachi dan yang terakhir dia. Dia teman dekat naruto. Oh iya dia juga masih belum sekolah. Umurnya sama dengan naruto_

_-Minato dan naruto tinggal bersama jiraiya. Kedua orang tuanya berada di kota Otogakure. Sibuk kerja tapi tak melupakan kedua putranya_

_-jiraiya,tsunade,orochimaru masih muda di sini :)_

_Berry: fugaku kakaknya sasuke? Kok gak pantes banget ya. Masih mending naruto sama minato -_-"._

_Author: iya ya...habis mau gimana lagi. Naruto kan adeknya minato. Jadi aku buat juga fugaku punya adik itachi dan sasuke. Meskipun itu MAKSA banget. Kalau yang aslinya sih kan anaknya xDDD_

**Disclaimer : Masashi kishimoto**

**Pair: Minato & Kushina**

**Rated: T**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Sosok wanita itu berjalan masuk dari pintu gerbang, menuju kerumunan siswa-siswi yang dilihatnya. Meskipun berdesakan, ia tetap akan menuju kerumunan paling depan. Untuk melihat hasil jerih payahnya untuk masuk di bangunan ini. Ketika telah sampai di kerumunan paling depan, ia mulai menatap kertas berukuran sangat besar itu, lalu mencari-cari namanya dengan menempelkan jari telunjuknya pada kertas itu. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil setelah menemukannya. Tak butuh waktu lama ia menemukannya karena namanya berada di urutan sepuluh besar. Setelah yakin itulah namanya, ia mulai menyingkir dari kerumunan siswa-siswi itu. Setelah berhasil keluar, ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu gerbang

"akhirnya aku diterima-" gumamnya menggantung sambil membaca tulisan berderet di tembok pintu masuk

"di SMA Konohagakuen ini". Lanjutnya puas. Meninggalkan bangunan sekolah yang dikenal paling menonjol di kotanya itu

* * *

><p><strong>Di suatu sisi<strong>

"aku pulang". Ucap pemuda itu riang sambil menutup pintu

"ah...Minato-niichan sudah pulang ya...". sambut seseorang berperawakan kecil menuruni tangga dengan lincah.

"iya naru-chan. Kau kan sudah kubilang, jangan menuruni tangga seperti itu. Nanti jatuh lho". Minato sambil melepas sepatu

"aku kan ingin menyambut minato-niichan". Protesnya cemberut. Menggembungkan pipinya. Minato jadi gemas melihat ekspresi adiknya itu. Setelah menaruh sepatunya di rak sepatu, ia menghampiri Naruto dan mengangkatnya ke atas menggunakan tangannya

"ahaha...coba tebak...apa yang terjadi waktu niichan pergi barusan?". Naruto tampak berpikir

"emm...minato-niichan dikejar anjing?". Tebaknya salah. Membuat minato lebih tinggi mengangkatnya. Tapi naruto malah senang

"bukan...niichan diterima di SMA Konohagakuen dan niichan diperingkat paling atas". Riangnya membuat naruto takjub

"wah...kau diterima ya... sudah kuduga". Ucap pria separuh baya sambil menyenderkan tubuhnya di samping pintu ruang tamu. Ia membawa koran

"iya...jiraiya-ojiichan". Jawab minato sambil menurunkan naru. Membuat naru agak cemberut

"wah...wah...selamat ya...tapi jangan lupa, ada aku di sekolah itu". Ucap Jiraiya horor membuat minato sweetdrop. Minato pernah dengar cerita murid-murid yang diajar jiraiya yang les dirumahnya, katanya jiraiya itu guru paling aneh di SMA konohagakuen. Ia juga heran, mengapa ada murid yang les di pamannya itu.

"iya...iya". minato nyengir paksa

"oh iya...bagaimana kalau kita buat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk merayakan keberhasilanmu?". Tawar jiraiya membuat naruto yang sedari tadi cemberut langsung nyengir kesenangan

"iya...iya...ayo kita adakan saja". Girang naruto.

"yah...boleh saja. Tapi jangan terlalu mewah ya". Ingat minato

"beres". Jawab Naruto dan jiraiya kompak

* * *

><p>Hari ini masuk sekolah. MOS sudah diadakan sewaktu liburan akhir pekan kemarin. Tak lupa sekarang ada penyambutan siswi baru di SMA Konohagakuen yang dipidatoi oleh kepala sekolah.<p>

"yak...harap siswi peringkat pertama ujian masuk untuk membawakan pidato kesiswaan. Kita sambut Namikaze Minato". Ucap sang kepala sekolah. Tsunade-sensei

Minato berjalan menuju panggung yang terletak di aula tersebut. Sekilas ia melihat jiraiya tersenyum bangga kepadanya. Entah mengapa sebagian anak perempuan yang hadir di situ menyorakinya dengan mata-kalau di anime-bergambar love.

Tak lama kemudian Minato kembali ke kursinya setelah selesai maju ke depan

"yak...kita akhiri upacara penerimaan siswi baru SMA Konohagakuen ini. Terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya bagi yang sudah hadir. Sekarang diharapkan siswa-siswi baru kembali ke kelas yang sudah ditetapkan oleh para guru". Ucap Tsunade mengakhiri. Semua anak langsung bubar meninggalkan aula yang besar itu

"hmm...aku kalah denganmu ya Minato".

"jangan bilang kau marah denganku Fugaku. Kemarin saat ujian kelulusan SMP kau kan yang mendapat peringkat pertama se-angkatan. Sekarang ganti aku dong di ujian masuk ini". Hibur minato sambil berjalan berdampingan dengan sahabatnya itu menuju kelas

Fugaku dan minato selalu bersama semenjak SD. Tak heran mereka menjadi sangat akrab. Mereka juga selalu saingan nilai. Tapi tidak dengan perasaan iri dan benci. Melainkan perasaan sepasang sahabat.

"oh iya InoShikaChou juga diterima di sekolah ini kan?". Sambung minato

"hn". Jawab Fugaku pendek. Tapi minato tau kalau fugaku tidak marah. Semenjak dulu fugaku itu irit kata-kata

"kudengar mereka juga sekelas. Enaknya. Sayangnya ita tidak sekelas ya, fugaku".

"hn".

"kalau begitu sampai nanti ya fugaku. Aku sudah sampai kelas". Ucap minato memasuki kelas barunya

"ya".

Minato meletakkan tasnya di dan bangku deretan ke 3. Dilihatnya seisi kelas. Hanya beberapa anak saja yang ia kenali dari sekolahnya dulu SMP Konohagakuen. Salah satunya Pein yang duduk disebelahnya

"hai pein, kita sekelas lagi ya...dulu kita sekelas di kelas tiga SMP kan?". Sapanya

"oh...ternyata kau Minato. Iya kita sekelas lagi. Ayo kita bekerja sama di SMA ini juga". jawab Pein

"iya...apakah konan juga sekolah di sini?".

"tentu saja. Kisame, sasori, hidan, kakuzu, zetsu juga diterima disini".

"oh...begitu ya. Tapi tampaknya mereka tak sekalas denganmu ya".

"kalau mereka sih tak apa. Masalahnya konan. Aku ingin sekelas dengannya agar lebih bisa berduaan hehee...". kata pein yang OOC -_-"

"aku juga tak sekelas dengan fugaku. Dan lagi-lagi InoShikaChou sekelas lagi".

"mereka sangat kompak".

"ya...dari SMP".

"oh...iya ngomong-ngomong selamat ya...kau kan dapat peringkat pertama dalam ujian masuk"

"ah...bukan apa-apa kok".

"selamat pagi anak-anak. Perkenalkan aku Jiraiya-sensei yang menjadi wali kelas kalian. Mohon bantuannya di tahun ini". ucap jiraiya yang tiba-tiba nongol masuk kelas

"yaaaa...senseiiiii'.

"kalau begitu bagaimana dengan perkenalan dulu. Maju ke depan yak...mulai dari bangku deretan pertama pojok".

Semua anak satu-persatu memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas yang selalu diselingi candaan Jiraiya. Dan setelah murid terakhir di kelas itu selesai memperkenalkan diri, jiraiya menawari siapa yang mau menjadi pengurus kelas

"yak...siapa yang mau mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua kelas?".

Tak ada murid mau mengacungkan tangannya.

"kalau begitu biar aku saja yang menunjuk-". Belum selesai jiraiya berkata seorang anak berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan menuju depan kelas. Tepatnya menuju ke arah meja guru jiraiya

"ah...kau rupanya. Kau mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua ke-". Ucapan jiraya terpotong lagi

"maaf sensei. Aku cuma mau ke toilet". Ucap pemuda itu. Seisi kelas langsung sweetdrop.

"iya...iya sana. Hah...dasar". dan pemuda itu langsung ngibrit pergi ke toilet :P

"yak...siapa yang ingin mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua kelas?"

Seorang anak langsung berdiri dari bangkunya setelah jiraiya berkata. Ia menuju ke meja guru dengan gaya khas berjalan laki-lakinya. Ia bahkan menunduk ke bawah waktu berjalan. Jiraiya menatap tak percaya pada bocah itu

"kau tak mau ke toilet kan?". Ucap jiraiya dengan nada candaan.

"tidak". Katanya tegas mendongakkan kepalanya menatap jiraiya. Rambutnya yang panjang juga bergerak karena reaksi dari kepalanya. Senyum menantang mengembang terulas di bibirnya. Jiraiya langsung takjub melihat bocah ini

"namamu? Nona cantik?". Tanya jiraiya dengan muka mesum. Seisi kelas langsung jijik melihatnya. Tampaknya perkenalan diri tadi tidak ditanggapi oleh jiraiya

"Uzumaki Kushina. Aku mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua kelas". Jawabnya tegas.

"baiklah...siapa yang mau mencalonkan diri lagi?". Tanya jiraiya. Seorang bocah mengacungkan tangannya.

"oh...iya. namamu nak?". Goda Jiraiya. Bocah itu menggeram kesal

"Namikaze Minato". Jawab minato dengan senyum dipaksakan

"baik silakan maju ke depan. Ada lagi?".

.

.

.

"hanya empat anak ya?". Jiraiya memandang keempat anak itu bergantian. Hanya Kushina saja perempuan yang mencalonkan diri sebagai ketua kelas

"baik sekarang silahkan sobek kertas dan tulislah pilihan kalian". Suruh jiraiya

.

.

.

"Namikaze Minato". Ucap seorang anak sambil membaca kertas. Jiraiya menulis poin untuk minato di papan tulis

"Namikaze minato". Anak itu membaca kertas lagi. Jiraiya menulis poin lagi untuk minato

"Uzumaki Kushina".

"Uzumaki Kushina". Jiraiya menulis poin untuk kushina

"ini kertas terakhir pak". Ucap anak itu akan membuka kertas yang dipegangnya

"tunggu dulu". Cegah jiraiya membuat anak itu tak jadi membuka potongan kertas itu

"kita hitung dulu perolehan nilainya. Baru kita buka kertas itu". Lanjutnya sembari telapak tangannya memegang papan tulis

"baik pak...em...namikaze minato mendapat poin sepuluh, kushina uzumaki mendapat poin sepuluh juga sedangkan dua lainnya mendapat empat poin sama". Ucap anak itu sambil menghitung poin perolehan nilai di papan tulis

"wah...wah...baiklah kertas terakhir itu yang menentukan apakah uzumaki-san atau namikaze-san yang menjadi ketua kelas...yak silahkan kau buka". Perintah jiraiya. Anak itu lalu membuka potongan kertas itu. Ia terkejut lalu tersenyum simpul. Kemudian ia menarik napas dalam-dalam

.

.

.

"NAMIKAZE MINATO". Ucapnya lantang

Murid-murid perempuan langsung menjerit histeris. Minato tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada seisi kelas lalu ia kembali ke tempat duduknya

"hmm...baiklah karena uzumaki-san mendapat poin terbanyak kedua setelah namikaze-san, ia menjadi wakil ketua kelas". Ucap jiraiya sambil tersenyum. Kushina langsung berdiri dari bangkunya

"aku menolak hal itu". Ucap kushina tegas lalu duduk kembali di kursinya. Membuat seisi kelas heran. Termasuk minato yang duduk di belakang bangkunya

"alasannya, uzumaki-san?". Tanya jiraiya

"emm...apa ya? Merepotkan...mungkin". jawab kushina cuek. Seisi kelas langsung bisik-bisik tentang dia. Tapi ia tak peduli dengan hal itu. beberapa anak laki-laki kagum padanya. Sudah cantik, cuek lagi. Itulah yang dipikirkan mereka

"ah...baiklah kalau begitu. Kita ganti saja dengan anak yang lainnya". Kata jiraiya akhirnya

* * *

><p>"hei fugaku. Maaf kau menunggu lama ya?". Ucap minato yang menemui fugaku di depan perpus<p>

"biasa saja". Jawab fugaku

"oh...syukurlah kalau begitu. Kau mau ke kantin?".

"tidak aku tidak lapar".

"seharusnya aku tak usah menanyakan hal itu ya...". ucap minato sweetdrop. Memang sejak dulu sahabat karibnya itu tidak napsu pergi ke kantin. Entah alasan tidak laparnya itu benar atau tidak. Mungkin benar juga. Atau ada juga alasan lain mengapa ia tidak suka ke kantin. Ramai mungkin.

Minato berjalan pelan meninggalkan depan perpus tanpa berkata ia mau kemana pada fugaku. Fugaku juga tak ambil pusing untuk menanyakannya. Ia hanya berjalan mengikuti temannya itu dengan bersebelahan dengan minato. Minato menaiki tangga. Ia juga mengikutinya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Minato terus menaiki tangga sampai mereka berdua sampai ke lantai paling atas di gedung sekolahnya itu. Kemudian ia melihat minato berjalan menuju sebuah pintu yang terletak di koridor paling ujung. Minato membukanya. Sebuah cahaya tampak menyilaukan mata fugaku dan membuatnya menutup kedua matanya. kemudian ia perlahan-lahan membuka matanya dan menangkap sesosok Minato yang di depannya. Memunggunginya.

"akhirnya sampai juga di atap". Ucap minato senang sambil berbalik menatap sahabatnya.

"ternyata di atap ya". Ucap fugaku

"iya...ha? ada orang". Ujar Minato sambil menatap sesosok anak yang berdiri memunggungi minato dan fugaku di sebelah pagar pembatas. Anak itu perempuan yang memiliki rambut merah tua yang panjang se-pinggang. Sepertinya sosok ini familiar di mata minato

"Uzumaki-san?". Tanyanya. Membuat wanita itu membalikkan kepalanya menuju sumber suara dengan tatapan-siapa-yang-berani-menggangguku-kepada minato

"ah...ternyata benar kau. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?". Tanya minato lagi

"tempat ini mau kau pakai? Ya sudah aku turun saja". Jawab kushina yang sama sekali tidak menyambung dari pembicaraan minato

"ah tidak usah...biar aku dan temanku saja yang pergi. Kau di sini saja. Lagipula kau kan yang duluan ke sini". Cegah minato

"tidak biar aku saja. Aku sudah bosan di sini". Ucap kushina sinis sambil memanjatkan kaki kirinya di pagar pembatas. Roknya yang pendek turun sampai memperlihatkan pahanya yang putih itu. Untung ia memakai celana pendek ketat berwarna hitam kalau tidak pasti sudah kelihatan-piiip- (sensor)

"ah kau mau apa?". Tanya minato kaget

"tentu saja turun kan?". Jawab kushina seperti meladeni orang bodoh. Menurutnya

"tapi kau kan bisa lewat tangga". Minato sambil menunjuk ke pintu dibelakangnya

"itu akan sangat jauh". Ucap kushina sambil menaikkan kaki kanannya pada pagar pembatas. Kemudian ia terjun bebas. Minato cepat-cepat berlari ke arah pagar pembatas diikuti fugaku. Mereka berdua melihat ke arah bawah. Tepatnya melihat kushina yang sedang terjun bebas. Saat itu waktu berjalan sangat lambat. lambaattt sekali. Sampai akhirnya waktu kembali berjalan normal ketika kushina mendarat ke tanah dengan mulus. Ia mendarat dengan posisi jongkok. Fugaku dan minato cengok. Kushina lalu menengok ke atas. Tepatnya ke dua pemuda yang berada di atap pada pagar pembatas.

"lihat...begini kan lebih cepat daripada harus menuruni tangga". Ucap kushina dari bawah kemudian ia memasuki gedung tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Minato menghela napas lega. Sedangkan fugaku tampak biasa-biasa saja.

"hah...tak kusangka ia berhasil mendarat dengan mulus. Atap ini kan lantai empat". Ucap minato yang ditanggapi anggukan fugaku.

"kau kenal dia, minato?". Tanya fugaku

"iya...dia salah satu anak perempuan di kelasku. Namanya em...uzumaki kushina. Duduknya di didepanku".

"oh begitu". Tanggap fugaku

"tadi dia itu mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua kelas...hanya tinggal satu poin saja denganku. Akhirnya jiraiya-jiichan menunjuknya menjadi wakil ketua kelas. Tapi dia menolak". Jelas minato

"kau menjadi ketua kelas?".

"iya. Katanya ia menolak dengan alasan merepotkan". Lanjut minato

"begitu ya".

Setelah itu mereka berdua berbincang-bincang di atap itu. Meskipun yang banyak mengeluarkan topik itu minato sih. Fugaku hanya menanggapinya pendek. Meskipun begitu, minato tak marah dengannya, justru ia malah berterima kasih karena fugaku menanggapi pembicaraannya meskipun dengan kata-kata yang pendek. Ia sudah tahu kebiasaan sahabat karibnya ini. Memang atap menjadi tempat favorit mereka semenjak SMP dulu. Karena menurut minato suasananya tenang dan damai. Juga didukung oleh angin yang berhembus sepoi-sepoi walaupun waktu musim panas. Dari dulu saat istirahat tiba, fugaku berkumpul dengan kawan-kawannya di atap. Menghabiskan waktu istirahat di sana. Bersama fugaku dan InoShikaChou.

Memang sih perpus juga merupakan tempat yang tenang-banget-,tapi itu adalah tempat yang dilarang keras untuk berisik. Makanya mereka memilih atap daripada tempat-tempat lainnya. Yah...mau bagaimana lagi. Misalnya dikantin selalu ramai, kelas juga selalu ramai, halaman...memang sih tempat itu tenang di waktu istirahat tapi di situ panas. Atap adalah tempat paling nyaman di sekolah menurut mereka

"InoShikaChou mana ya?". Tanya Minato

"aku tak tau. Kalau aku tau pasti mereka bertiga sudah kuajak ke sini". Jawab fugaku

"aku tak bertemu mereka semenjak pagi. Kau bertemu mereka tidak tadi pagi?".

"tidak". Fugaku menjawab pendek

"kalau kau melihatnya, kau ajak mereka ke sini ya besok".

"hn".

Baru saja minato membuka mulutnya, hendak berbicara bel tanda masuk berbunyi

"ah sudah selesai. Ayo kita kembali ke kelas fugaku". Ajak minato. Fugaku mengangguk kecil. Berjalan berdampingan dengan minato menuju pintu. Minato berhenti mendadak. Membuat fugaku menoleh padanya.

"ada apa?".

"kau mau turun seperti uzumaki-san tadi?". Goda minato sambil menunjuk pagar pembatas dibelakangnya dengan ibu jarinya.

* * *

><p>"hah...akhirnya selesai juga sekolah hari ini ya". Ucap minato pada fugaku. Mereka berdua berjalan di halaman sekolah menuju pintu gerbang<p>

Mata fugaku menangkap ketiga orang yang berjalan di depannya agak jauh darinya dan minato

"itu InoShikaChou". Tunjuk fugaku

"ah...iya". ucap minato sambil berlari ke ketiga orang itu. Meninggalkan fugaku. Fugaku sepertinya hanya mengikutinya dengan berjalan kaki saja

"hei...InoShikaChou". sapa minato sambil menepuk bahu chouza

"ah minato. Akhirnya kita bertemu juga". Sapa inoichi. Fugaku akhirnya dapat menyusul minato. Kini mereka berjalan berdampingan berlima menuju gerbang

"fugaku juga". tambah shikaku

"kalian kemana saja sih...". tanya minato

"kalian berdua juga kemana saja? Aku mencari kalian waktu istirahat". Tanya balik shikaku

"aku dan fugaku di atap tadi". Jawab minato

"oh...begitu ya. Kalian sudah menemukan jalan menuju atap di sekolahan ini rupanya. Oke besok kita kesana ya". Ajak chouza

"iya". Sambut minato

Lalu mereka berlima berbincang-bincang sambil berjalan pulang. Tentu saja hanya fugaku yang tak semeriah ke-empat sahabatnya itu. Mulai dari obroban tentang sekolah barunya, teman barunya,dan lain sebagainya. tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di perempatan.

"sudah dulu ya InoShikaChou". Kata Minato yang dijawab serempak oleh ketiganya

"sudah dulu ya fugaku". Ucap ketiga orang itu yang sudah tahu kebiasaan fugaku. Selalu diam sewaktu akan berpisah

"hn".

InoShikaChou lalu berbelok kanan. berjalan berlawanan dengan dengan arah minato dan fugaku yang berbelok ke kiri.

.

.

.

Di suatu sisi fugaku sampai di depan rumahnya yang luar biasa besarnya. Ia berhenti di depan gerbang rumahnya. Menoleh pada minato yang juga berhenti di trotoar.

"sudah dulu ya fugaku". Ucap minato sambil melambai kecil pada sahabatnya itu

"iya".balas fugaku yang juga diiringi gerakan melambai kecil. Setelah itu minato beranjak dari tempatnya. Pulang ke rumahnya sendiri, tentunya. Fugaku memberikan perintah kepada satpam yang bertugas di rumahnya untuk membukakan gerbang.

Minato berjalan di trotoar sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya. Ia sampai di perempatan berikutnya. Tapi masih belum menyebrang. Angin musim semi yang sejuk menerpanya. Membuat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan udara. Minato mengeluh pelan. Walaupun ini sudah memasuki awal musim semi, rupanya angin di kota ini masih sedikit menyimpan sedikit udara angin musim dingin. Minato membatin. Sesuatu menerpa matanya. minato reflek langsung menutup kedua matanya dan berhenti berjalan. Ia menangkap suatu benda yang menerpa matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Ukurannya kecil dan lembut. Perlahan-lahan dibukalah matanya sambil menunduk ke arah tangannya yang menggenggam sesuatu yang ukurannya kecil itu

"kelopak...". ucapnya menggantung

Perlahan-lahan ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Setelah itu matanya melebar takjub pada sesuatu yang dilihatnya. didepan.

"bunga sakura". Lanjutnya yang memandangi komplek perumahan didepannya yang dekat dengan perempatan. Bunga sakura telah mekar dengan sempurna di komplek itu. Minato langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Rupanya bunga sakura juga sudah mekar di jalan-jalan yang telah dilewatinya. Komplek rumah fugaku juga ada. Ternyata sedari tadi ia tak begitu memperhatikan. Ada yang menyita pikirannya semenjak fugaku pulang ke rumahnya. Ia mengeluh akan kecerobohannya dengan tersenyum simpul. Ia telah berjanji pada naruto akan melihat _hanabi_ bersama di taman setelah bunga sakura mekar sempurna. Pasti naruto sudah tahu kalau bunga sakura telah mekar sempurna. Minato yakin, setelah sampai rumah nanti, naruto akan menagih janjinya disertai dengan cengiran lebarnya.

Minato membalikkan badannya lagi ke posisi semula. Baru saja ia berjalan selangkah, ia mendapati sesosok perempuan yang dikenalnya, sedang menyebrang dengan arah yang berlawanan tujuan dengan minato. sesosok yang menyita perhatiannya, sampai ia tak menyadari kalau bunga sakura telah mekar. Minato menyapanya. Tapi sosok itu sepertinya tidak mendengarnya. Baru saja minato hendak memanggilnya lebih keras lagi, sosok itu berlalu masuk ke dalam sebuah bis kecil yang berhenti di halte yang agak dekat dengan perempatan itu. Dan bis itu melaju perlahan.

"apa uzumaki-san rumahnya berada di pusat kota?". Gumam minato sambil melihat bis yang melaju ke arah pusat kota. Setelah memastikan lampu bagi pejalan kaki berwarna hijau, minato menyebrang. Ia kembali teringat pada pembicaraan temannya yang tak sengaja ia dengar pada saat memasuki kelas setelah bel istirahat masuk berbunyi

"_hei, kau tau anak yang bernama kushina di kelas kita? Aku dengar, ia berandalan sekali walaupun baru sehari masuk di sekolah ini"._

"_iya... aku dengar. katanya, waktu istirahat ia mengusir senior dari tempat duduknya di kantin untuk didudukinya sendiri"._

"_iya...tidak sopan sekali. Dan katanya ia meninju salah seorang cowok yang sepertinya senior kita. Aku dengar-dengar sih, karena cowok itu men-suit-suit pada kushina yang berpapasan saat lewat. Itu juga waktu istirahat"._

"_untung guru BK tidak mengetahuinya. Aku dengar sih juga senior itu sempat membalas pukulan kushina. Tapi selalu berhasil dihindari kushina"._

"_padahal hanya men-suit-suit saja kan? Kalau aku sih selalu tak kuanggap kalau ada anak laki-laki men-suiti aku"_

"_iya aku juga. Gosip di sekolah ini cepat sekali menyebar ya..."._

"_iya...padahal ia baru saja sehari masuk di sini. Harusnya tinggalkan kesan pertama yang baik dong". Ucap cewek itu melirik kushina yang duduk agak jauh dari bangkunya dengan pandangan mencela_

_Sementara minato saat itu mau tak mau hanya menajamkan indra pendengarannya._

.

.

.

"apa benar seperti itu? Kalau benar, mungkin dilakukannya setelah terjun dari atap itu". Gumam minato yang simpati pada temannya yang duduk di depan bangkunya

Akhirnya minato melihat rumah ber-cat oranye di deretan perumahan itu. Ia berjalan agak cepat. Tak sabar ingin bertemu naruto. Ia ingin menggendong adiknya tinggi-tinggi ke atas.

"tadaima". Serunya setelah menutup pintu. Lalu melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya dengan rapi di rak

"okaeri minato-niichan". Seru naruto yang baru menuruni tangga. Ia berlari menghambar ke arah kakaknya dan menubruk pinggang kakaknya, membuat minato sedikit terhuyung. Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Nyengir kepada minato.

"niichan...bunga sakuranya sudah mekar sempurna". Ucap naruto girang. Minato sudah menduga kalau inilah yang akan dikatakan adiknya

"iya naru-chan...tapi besok saja ya kita ke taman". Minato mengangkat naruto tinggi-tinggi

"iya niichan...oh iya...sasuke boleh ikut kan?". Pinta adiknya itu dengan tampang polos. Membuat wajahnya yang sudah lucu itu jadi bertambah lucunya. Minato gemas. Menurunkan naruto dan mencubit kedua pipinya tidak terlalu keras

"tentu saja boleh naru-chan".

"yeeiiii...". girang naruto

"oh iya jiraiya-ojiichan belum pulang ya?". Tanya minato sadar

"belum".

"lalu kau ditemani sasu-chan lagi saat niichan dan ojiichan berada di sekolah?".

"iya...tapi dia sudah pulang".

"oh...begitu ya. Sebaiknya aku besok harus berterima kasih pada sasu-chan ya?".

"seperti itulah". Sambut naruto

"kalian berdua tidak takut kalau tiba-tiba ada yang merampok rumah ini dan menculik kalian berdua?". Tanya minato sedikit khawatir

"tidak...kami berdua kan sudah biasa seperti itu". Jawab naruto lantang

"lalu sasu-chan tidak kau antar pulang? Kan kasian dia sendirian".

"tidak...dia membawa anjingnya kok. Si hiro".

"oh begitu ya...ya sudah niichan mandi dulu ya. Sudah hampir senja". Ucap minato mengacak-acak rambut naru. Lalu berlalu setelah memasuki kamar mandi

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>

_Oh iya aku lupa...sewaktu minato dan jiraiya di sekolah-atau lebih tepatnya saat minato sekolah dan jiraiya mengajar muridnya-naruto kan ditinggal sendirian di rumah, ia ditemani sasuke yang selalu membawa anjingnya,si hiro. Ini menjadi kebiasaan rutin mereka berdua semenjak berumur empat tahun_

_Sewaktu naruto berumur di bawah empat tahun, minato menitipkannya di tempat penitipan anak. Dan di sanalah naruto mengenal sasuke yang dititipkan oleh fugaku. Itachi masih SD. kedua orang tua fugaku juga bekerja di luar kota. Meninggalkan rumah mereka yang besar itu dikonoha. Jadi mereka bertiga-fugaku,itachi,sasuke-tinggal bertiga di rumah besarnya itu bersama beberapa pelayannya. Kedua orang tua mereka mempercayakan itachi dan sasuke kepada fugaku_

Sekian...silahkan review sebanyak-banyaknya ya minna-san :D


	2. Chapter 2

Akhirnya update juga chap.2 ini  
>maap kalau agak lama ya...<p>

Oh iya buat semuanya yang udah review & fav. Hontou ni arigatou ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto<strong>

**Pair: MinaKushi**

**Rated: T**

**CHAPTER 2**

.

SMA Konohagakuen, 09.20

"Pagi anak-anak". Sapa jiraiya yg nongol di kelas X-4

"Pagiiii senseeeiiii".

"oke untuk pejaran Fisika kali ini, aku akan membuat kelompok belajar. Agar kalian dapat bekerja sama dengan baik bersama teman baru kalian. Oh iya pembuatan kelompok ini, tidak pada hari ini saja. Melainkan sampai seterusnya pada pelajaran Fisika-ku. Tiap kelompok terdiri dari dua anak. Kalian mengerti". Jelas Jiraiya menaruh tasnya di meja guru

"iyaa senseeeiii". Jawab anak-anak yg kelihatan tak tertarik sama sekali

"nah...biar aku saja yang menentukan teman sekelompok kalian".

"jiraiya-sensei, lebih baik anak-anak saja yang memilihnya sendiri". Protes murid yang bangkunya di depan meja guru

"ah...tidak usah, biar aku saja ya". tolak jiraiya halus

.

.

.

Waktu jiraiya sibuk membagi sistem kelompok, seisi kelas bercengkrama dengan ria. Mencoba membangun hubungan keakraban dengan teman barunya. Minato juga. Ia bercengkrama dengan anak yang duduk di belakang bangkunya pein. Pein juga ikutan mengobrol dengan Minato. Tapi, ada salah seorang anak yang kelihatan tidak tertarik sama sekali untuk mengobrol dan membangun keakraban dengan teman barunya. Ia hanya diam dibangkunya dengan posisi tangan kiri menopang dagunya. Tak lupa dengan ekspresi malas yang ditunjukkannya. Yah...pasti kalian bisa menebaknya kan... .

Minato yang sedari tadi bercengkrama, mengalihkan perhatiannya pada bocah yang duduk di depan bangkunya. Dilihatnya sejenak bocah yang duduk memunggunginya. Rambutnya yang panjang sedikit terurai. Minato mencoba memanggilnya, dengan mengetukkan telunjuknya pada bahu kanan bocah itu dengan pelan. Kini bocah itu membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap minato yang ada di belakangnya. Ekspresinya tetap saja malas

"ehm...kau diam saja daritadi uzumaki-san, apa kau sakit?". Tanya minato memulai pembicaraan

"tidak". Jawab kushina melirik sinis ke arah minato. Baru saja minato membuka mulut, hendak mengatakan sesuatu Kushina memotongnya

"aku rasa malah kau yang sakit, mengganggu orang itu bisa saja dikatakan orang sakit bukan?". Ejek Kushina

"ah...maaf kalau aku mengganggumu uzumaki-san". Ujar Minato cepat-cepat. Tapi tak digubris oleh Kushina

"ehm...kau memaafkanku kan?". Minato dengan tampang agak melas. Melihat ekspresi Minato seperti itu, kushina jadi agak jijik melihatnya

(Author: ya ampun Kushina...Kushina)

"kau seperti banci saja". Ucap Kushina pada akhirnya lalu kembali membalikkan badannya. Minato melongo dan menunduk. Baru kali ini ada yang mengatainya Banci? Tapi anehnya ia sama sekali tak marah pada Kushina. Minato mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kushina yang duduk memunggunginya.

_'perasaan apa ini?'._

Tampak sepasang mata dari depan kelas melihat Minato dan Kushina yang baru saja mengobrol

.

.

.

"yak...aku akan membacakan teman sekelompok kalian". Seru jiraiya di depan kelas. Semua anak langsung diam

"baiklah mulai saja ya. Oh iya karena murid kelas ini berjumlah 29, jadi nanti ada satu kelompok dengan tiga orang. Yak...aku bacakan ya". Lanjut jiraiya

.

.

.

"ya selanjutnya kelompok nomor 18 adalah Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina". Ucap jiraiya sambil mengamati tulisannya di selembar kertas yang dibawanya

Semua murid perempuan di kelas itu langsung mengeluh mengetahui Minato-sang pria idaman mereka-tidak sekelompok dengan salah satu dari mereka. Minato memang populer di kalangan para siswi perempuan di sekolahnya hanya dalam beberapa hari saja. Sampai-sampai mereka membuat organisasi fans Minato di sekolah maupun di facebook. Tapi Minato hanya menanggapinya biasa.

"kenapa sih Minato-kun sekelompok dengan preman sekolah ini. lebih baik kan aku". Ujar salah seorang gadis kelas itu melirik kushina

"iya...si kushina itu sama sekali tidak pantas. Dasar cewek preman". Timpal seorang gadis lagi sambil melirik kushina

"aduh...mana pembagian kelompok ini sampai kita lulus kelas satu SMA lagi!".

"pasti cewek preman itu membawa pengaruh buruk bagi Minato-kun".

"iya...dasar". sambil melirik Kushina

Semua anak perempuan kini melirik sinis ke arah kushina. Tapi kushina tidak menanggapinya. Ia sudah biasa dilihat dengan cara seperti itu. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan agar tangannya tidak melayang di muka anak-anak perempuan itu

"sudah...jangan dipedulikan celotehan mereka ya...Uzumaki-san". Ucap seorang gadis yang duduk di depan bangku Kushina. Kushina mengerjap kaget mendengar perkataannya barusan. Kushina tak mengenal gadis yang duduk di depannya itu meskipun sudah beberapa hari ia masuk ke sekolah barunya. Ia hanya mengenal beberapa anak di kelasnya itu.

"i-iya em...". perkataan Kushina menggantung

"Mikoto". Jawab gadis itu tersenyum lembut kepada Kushina

"i-iya Mikoto". Ucap Kushina agak canggung. Mikoto hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil

"maaf...aku baru tahu namamu, padahal sudah beberapa hari di sini. Dan juga kau duduk di depan bangku-ku". Ucap Kushina tak enak

"tidak apa-apa kok". Mikoto tetap mempertahankan senyumnya

"terima kasih, Mikoto-san". Kata Kushina membalas senyuman Mikoto. Meskipun tak selebar Mikoto sih

"ehm...apa boleh aku memanggil nama kecilmu? Em...Kushina-chan?". Tanya Mikoto membuat Kushina agak kaget

"eh...kalau tidak boleh tidak apa-apa kok. Maaf ya". Ujar Mikoto cepat. Buru-buru Kushina menggelengkan kepalanya

"tidak kok...kau boleh memanggilku seperti itu". Ucap Kushina

"wah...terima kasih ya...kau juga boleh memanggilku Mikoto-chan kok".

"i-iya, Mikoto-chan". Mikoto hanya tersenyum ketika kushina memanggilnya seperti itu lalu kembali membalikkan tubuhnya

Kushina memandang punggung Mikoto tak percaya. Ia agak sedikit kaget tiba-tiba ada seorang anak yang mau mendekatinya. Setahu Kushina saat anak-anak perempuan kelasnya menyindirnya, Mikoto tak pernah ikut-ikutan menyindirnya. Ia hanya diam di bangkunya entah mengerjakan apa. Lalu mengingat hal itu Kushina tersenyum kecil menatap punggung Mikoto

_'baru pertama kali ini, ada anak perempuan yang begitu baik padaku'_

Ia kemudian menoleh kecil ke seisi kelas. Dilihatnya anak-anak perempuan yang tadi menyindirnya sudah berhenti. Lalu ia kembali menatap punggung Mikoto sambil tersenyum tulus. Perkataan jiraiya membuatnya kembali sadar dalam lamunannya

"Yak...sekarang kalian berdiskusi dengan teman kelompok kalian mengerjakan buku paket halaman dua puluh empat".

Seisi kelas langsung menggeserkan meja dan tempat duduknya dekat anggota kelompok mereka masing-masing. Tapi Kushina tetap tidak bergerak dari bangkunya. Melihat hal itu, minato menggeser meja dan tempat duduknya bersebelahan dengan Kushina. Kushina yang melihat minato duduk disampingnya menatap minato heran

"kenapa kau di sini?". Tanyanya sinis

"seluruh anak kan menggeser bangkunya ke sebelah teman kelompoknya". Jawab Minato

"Huh...terserahlah". Kushina cuek.

"kenapa satu kelompok ada dua orang. kenapa juga sih aku sekolompok dengan anak cowok". Lanjutnya

"em...tapi bukan kelompok kita saja yang cewek dan cowok". Kata Minato sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke salah satu kelompok beranggotakan cewek dan cowok

"huh...dasar". Kushina menghela napas

"bisakah kita mulai mengerjakan ini sekarang?". tanya Minato sambil menempelkan telunjuknya ke salah satu soal yang ada di halaman dua empat

"ya ya".

"baiklah kalau begitu, kau mengerjakan yang nomer genap, dan aku yang nomer ganjil. Kalau kau tidak bisa, kita berdiskusi". Ujar Minato. Kushina hanya mengangguk kecil

.

.

.

"em...uzumaki-san, nomer delapan ini sudah kuhitung, tapi tak ada jawabannya di pilihan ganda". Ujar Minato mendekat ke kushina-yang tengah mengerjakan soal lainnya-sambil menggeser buku oretan menghitungnya ke kushina

Kushina memperhatikan hitungan jawaban minato. Jawabannya benar, tapi kenapa tidak ada di pilihan ganda? Pikirnya. Ia lalu melihat buku paketnya dan melihat pertanyaan nomer delapan. Lalu kembali melihat jawaban minato di buku tulis. Berulang kali ia melakukan hal itu.

"pantas saja jawabanmu tidak ada di pilihan ganda. Di jawabanmu, kau menghitung berapa besar percepatan, padahal soalnya di suruh menghitung kecepatan". jelas Kushina. Minato kembali melihat hasil jawabannya dan melihat pertanyaan di buku paketnya

"oh...iya aku salah hitung. Hehee. habisnya percepatan dan kecepatan hampir sama sih". Minato nyengir

"rumus kecepatan itu jarak dibagi waktu atau bisa saja dimensi L dibagi dimensi T". Ujar Kushina. Minato memandanginya

"apa?". Ucap kushina sinis

"tidak...hanya saja, aku pernah mendengar dari beberapa anak perempuan. Mereka bilang kau itu cewek aneh". Ucap Minato berhati-hati pada kata-katanya

"aku sudah terbiasa dibilang seperti itu". Kushina memalingkan wajahnya

"tapi...menurutku kau itu tidak aneh. Yah...seperti anak perempuan pada umumnya. Meskipun aku pernah melihatmu loncat dari atap". Lanjut Minato sambil tersenyum. Membuat Kushina agak kikuk. Dan cepat-cepat ia berusaha untuk mengendalikan dirinya agak tak terlihat kikuk di depan Minato

"huh...dasar banci". Ejek Kushina. Minato hanya menghela napas.

_'ha? Dia tak marah?'_ pikir Kushina

"baik...ayo kita mulai mengerjakan lagi". Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum

Saat mereka mengobrol berdekatan barusan, anak-anak perempuan di kelas itu bisik-bisik kepada teman-temannya sambil melirik Kushina. Tentu saja mereka berpikir kalau mereka iri pada Kushina. Kushina yang menyadari ia sedang dibicarakan tampaknya biasa-biasa saja. Tapi, kushina yakin Minato tidak menyadari hal ini

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sesosok anak cowok-agak gendut-mengedarkan pandangannya di tanah. Ia terus memincingkan matanya kesana-kemari. Ia berada di belakang halaman sekolah. Ia kelihatan seperti mencari-cari sesuatu di tanah. Sesuatu yang sangat kecil. Kalau sesuatu yang dicarinya itu besar, tak mungkin ia masih mencari-cari benda itu saat ini.<p>

"dimana ya?". Ucapnya bingung. Masih mengedarkan pandangannya ke tanah. Berjalan sedikit-sedikit sambil memperhatikan bawah

"aku tadi sudah telepon ibu, tapi katanya tidak ada di rumah. Kalau tidak ada di rumah berarti terjatuh di sekolah". Lanjutnya masih mencari

Lalu sebuah benda kecil tampak berkilauan dari kejauhan. Ia lalu bergegas menuju benda itu. Setelah sampai, ia malah kecewa mendapati itu bukan barang yang di carinya.

"yah...kok malah koin seratusan?". Keluhnya tapi benda itu dimasukkannya ke dalam sakunya (Berry: DIIENGG xDDDD)

"duh...kemana sih. Aku yakin sewaktu aku ke toilet barusan aku masih memakainya. Tapi setelah keluar beberapa langkah dari toilet, sudah tidak ada. Berarti jatuhnya di sekitar sini kan". Gumamnya mulai mencari lagi

**Di suatu sisi**

Tampak seorang gadis sedang berjalan di sekitar halaman belakang sekolah. Namun, saat berjalan ia menginjak sesuatu yang kecil di sepatunya. Meskipun kecil, ia masih bisa merasakannya. Kemudian ia mengambil benda yang diinjaknya itu.

_'anting?_'. Pikirnya.

Ternyata yang diinjaknya barusan adalah sebuah anting (bukan sepasang) berbentuk bundar kecil. Warnanya perak. Tapi ia tau anting ini bukan perak, melainkan hanya warnanya saja

"keren juga anting ini. Bentuknya simpel, tapi keren. Sayang sekali hanya satu buah. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ini milik siapa ya?". Gumamnya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya di halaman belakang itu. Dilihatnya bocah-agak gendut-dari kejauhan tampak mencari-cari sesuatu di tanah.

"mungkin ia mencari anting ini ya?". Kata gadis itu lalu menghampiri seorang cowok itu dari kejauhan

.

.

.

Sesosok cowok itu tetap tidak berhasil menemukan benda yang sedang di carinya. Tapi ia tak putus asa. Karena benda itu sangatlah penting bagi hidupnya. Ia tetap mencari-cari benda itu di tanah sambil berjalan sedikit-sedikit. Lalu tampaklah sesuatu yang besar berjarak satu meter darinya.

"sepatu?". Gumamnya sambil melongok ke atas sedikit-sedikit sambil tetap memperhatikan objek yang dipandanginya. setelah berhasil melongokan kepalanya dengan maksimal, dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut panjang tengah berdiri menatapnya.

"kau mencari...ini?". ucap gadis itu sambil memperlihatkan benda kecil di tangannya. Cowok itu langsung mengerjapkan matanya tak percaya

"iya...kau menemukan antingku ya". Seru cowok itu sambil merebut benda di tangan gadis itu. Lalu diamatinya baik-baik benda kecil itu.

"wah...ini benar antingku. Kau menemukannya di mana?". Tanyanya

"di...sana". jawab gadis itu sambil menunjuk ke arahnya menemukan benda itu

"oh...di sana ya? Pantas saja aku tak menemukannya di sini. Terima kasih banyak ya". Ucap cowok itu sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"i-iya. Tapi tak usah sampai membungkuk seperti itu". Ujar gadis itu tak enak

"itu pertanda bahwa aku sangat berterima kasih padamu". Elak cowok itu yang sudah berdiri tegap seperti biasa

"anting ini adalah sangat penting bagi hidupku. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya". Lanjutnya

"hn".

"ya...sudah kalau begitu. Aku ada urusan. Lain kali aku akan membalas jasamu ini ya". Cowok itu berlari meninggalkan gadis itu.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>"aku datang...". ucap seorang cowok tiba-tiba yang membuka pintu atap. Membuat semua mata tertuju padanya. Ia terengah-engah. Kelihatan kalau habis berlari<p>

"kau lama sekali Chouza. Kau itu buang air kecil atau malah sebaliknya hah?". Tanya temannya yang memiliki rambut seperti nanas

"iya...kau lama sekali". Timpal temannya yang berambut pirang

"maaf...aku tadi mencari antingku". Jawabnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"apa? Antingmu?".

"iya...tapi sudah kutemukan, shikaku. Tapi yang menemukannya bukan aku sih". Ujarnya sambil mendekat ke arah teman-temannya

"lantas siapa?". Tanya salah seorang temannya lagi yang berambut pirang

"ia seorang gadis, tapi aku tak tahu namanya, Minato".

"wah...kau jadi jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ya, Chouza?". Goda Shikaku

"tidak kok...tapi dia juga cantik". Jawab Chouza

"tuh...ya kan...kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Ya kan Fugaku?". Tambah Minato

"hn". Jawab fugaku pendek

"ah...tidak kok". Elak Chouza

"oh iya tadi kita sudah berdiskusi sewaktu kau belum datang di atap, kita memutuskan untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita memasuki SMA yang sama dengan nonton bioskop. Kau mau ikut tidak?". ajak Inoichi

"iya aku ikut...". jawab Chouza

"oke bagus itu. Tapi sayangnya Minato tak ikut. Ia kerja kelompok dengan temannya nanti. Ya kan Minato?".

"iya...jiraiya-ojiichan yang menyuruh semua murid di kelasku untuk membahas di buku paket halaman dua puluh enam bersama dengan teman kelompok masing-masing". Jelas Minato

"tapi...kok tumben fugaku mau ikut kalau tidak ada Minato?". Tanya Chouza

"aku hanya ingin saja". Jawab fugaku cuek

"tapi...mungkin saja aku nanti menyusul kok. Tenang saja". Hibur Minato

"oh...ok". kata Shikaku

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

"R samadengan a ditambah b samadengan akar a kuadrat ditambah b kuadrat ditambah 2abcosa". Gumam Minato sambari menulis dan menghitung jawaban di buku tulis miliknya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya menyiratkan kebingungan. Ia kembali mengecek jawaban dan soal yang dikerjakannya. Pertanyaan dan jawabannya betul, tapi kok tidak ada jawabannya di pilihan ganda ya? Minato membatin. Kemudian ia melirik kushina yang duduk agak jauh darinya

"ehm...uzumaki-san?". Panggil Minato membuat Kushina menoleh padanya dengan ekspresi malasnya

"em...soal ini kok tidak ada jawabannya di pilihan ganda ya?". Tanya Minato mendekat pada Kushina sembari menyerahkan bukunya. Kushina mengecek jawaban dan pertanyaan Minato. Berulang kali ia melakukannya. Kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu

"pantas saja tidak ada jawabannya dipilihan ganda. Kau salah menghitung. Enam dikali empat itu dua empat. Bukannya sepuluh. kalau sepuluh itu ditambah". Jelas Kushina. Minato memeriksa kembali jawabannya. Lalu ia nyengir salah tingkah.

"tak kusangka, anak yang mendapat peringkat pertama dalam ujian masuk selalu salah menghitung sejak kemarin". Sindir Kushina

"yah...aku kurang teliti. eh? kau tau kalau aku mendapat peringkat pertama dalam ujian ma-".

"aku sudah selesai". potong Kushina sambil membereskan barang-barangnya

"oh...aku juga". Disusul Minato yang telah selesai membenarkan jawabannya

"ayo". Ajak Kushina yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan Minato. Minato hanya mengikuti disampingnya. Mereka berdua meninggalkan taman itu

**Di suatu sisi**

"hah...Minato tidak menyusul ya...". keluh Chouza

"mungkin tugasnya memang banyak, Chouza". Timpal Shikaku

"atau dia lupa?". Tambah Inoichi

"dia tak mungkin lupa, Inoichi". Kali ini fugaku yang menjawabnya

Mereka berempat kini tengah berjalan pulang dari nonton bioskop sambil berbincang-bincang sepanjang perjalanan...

"padahal filmnya tadi bagus sekali ya". Kata Shikaku menerawang

"iya...aku suka waktu kejar-kejaran itu. Menegangkan banget". Tambah Inoichi. Chouza mengangguk-angguk. Fugaku diam. Tapi ia mendengarkan setiap obrolan temannya itu meskipun akhirnya ia hanya diam. Ia lebih memperhatikan jalan depannya. Sesaat kemudian ia melihat dua sosok orang dari kejauhan. Dua orang yang dikenalnya sedang berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka berempat

"bukannya itu, Minato?". Ucap fugaku kepada ketiga temannya yang sibuk berceloteh ria. Ketiga temannya langsung melihat arah pandangan fugaku

"benar juga itu Minato". Jawab Shikaku

"oiiii...Minato". seru Inoichi membuat minato yang menyadari suaranya dipanggil melongok ke arah depan

"ah...teman-teman". Jawab Minato yang berjalan semakin dekat dengan keempat temannya itu.

"kau tidak menyusul ya". Keluh Chouza

"iya...maaf, ternyata tugasnya banyak. Jadi memakan waktu agak lama". Hibur Minato

"siapa dia, Minato?". Tanya Shikaku sambil memperhatikan sesosok gadis di samping minato. Gadis itu berambut panjang berwarna merah tua. Ia tengah membawa tas yang berukuran agak kecil. Chouza berpikir sepertinya ia pernah melihat gadis yang bersama minato itu di suatu tempat

"oh...dia uzumaki-san. Teman sekelompokku". Jawab minato

"hanya berdua saja?". Kali ini Inoichi yang bertanya

"iya. Jiraiya-ojiichan membaginya satu kelompok dua orang".

_'jiraiya itu pamannya?'._ Kushina membatin

"oh...jangan-jangan kau malah kencan. Tega sekali kau dengan sahabat-sahabatmu ini". Sindir Shikaku sambil merangkul bahu inoichi,chouza dan fugaku. Fugaku yang diperlakukan seperti itu mencoba melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Shikaku.

"ah...kau jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak shikaku. Aku beneran kerja kelompok kok. Kalau kau tak percaya, nih aku perlihatkan tugasku". Bela Minato sambil merogoh-rogoh isi tasnya. Mencoba mengeluarkan buku pekerjaannya

"iya iya...kami percaya kok minato". Sergah shikaku sambil menghentikan gerakan tangan minato yang merogoh tasnya. Minato kemudian hanya tersenyum simpul

Chouza yang sedari tadi masih berpikir tentang gadis yang bersama minato, akhirnya ia menyadari sesuatu

"ah...kau kan gadis yang menemukan antingku". Tunjuk Chouza kepada kushina membuat semua kepala serentak melihatnya

"apa? Dia yang menemukan antingmu tadi?". Tanya shikaku heran

"iya...wah ternyata namamu uzumaki-san ya...kalau begitu terima kasih banyak sudah menemukan antingku tadi ya". Kata Chouza sambil tersenyum kepada kushina.

"oh...ternyata kau yang tadi ya...pantas saja aku berpikir pernah melihatmu di suatu tempat". Ucap kushina

"iya...ehm...semuanya mau kan makan di kedai-ku?". Ajak chouza

"ha? Ngapain?". Shikaku bingung

"karena tadi minato tidak ikut, jadi kita rayakan lagi keberhasilan kita. Kutraktir deh kalian". Tawar chouza. Mendengar kata traktir, semuanya-kecuali kushina-langsung melompat girang, tapi fugaku hanya tersenyum simpul. Ngapain coba ia seperti kawannya yang sudah lonjak-lonjak itu?

"oke...ayo kita berangkat". Seru minato menuju kedai chouza. Semuanya langsung berjalan bersampingan dengan minato. Karena merasa ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, chouza membalikkan tubuhnya

"lho? Kenapa uzumaki-san masih di situ, ayo...kau tidak usah membayar kok. Ini juga sebagai balasan karena kau telah menemukan antingku tadi". Ucap chouza

"ah...tidak terima kasih, aku tak butuh balasannya. Aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu kesenangan kalian. Aku mau makan di tempat lain saja". Ucap kushina cuek sambil berjalan berlawanan meninggalkan kelima cowok itu

"kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu kita kok, uzumaki-san. Malah kita senang ada yang mau bergabung dengan kita". Sergah minato yang disetujui dengan anggukan kepala keempat temannya

"kau juga tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang. Tenang saja, Chouza yang mentraktir kita". Kata shikaku

"ah...tidak usah. Sudahlah kalian saja". Ucap kushina yang tetap saja keras kepala

"sudahlah, ayo uzumaki-san". Ajak minato sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangan kushina. membawanya ke kedai chouza. Serentak kushina langsung melepaskan genggaman minato dengan mudah

"hei, jangan menggenggam tanganku dong. tadi itu sakit tauk!". Protesnya. Minato menghiraukan ucapan kushina. ia kembali menggenggam pergelangan tangan kushina dengan cepat

"aduh...hei lepaskan". Seru kushina yang mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman minato. Tapi kali ini tidak semudah ia melepaskan tangannya tadi. Minato semakin kuat menggenggamnya

_'kenapa tenagaku kalah dengan dia?_'. Batin kushina

"hei...sakit nih. lepaskan". Keluh kushina

"aku mau melepaskanmu kalau kau setuju ikut ke kedai-nya chouza". Jawab minato melempar senyumnya ke arah kushina. setelah itu kushina tampak menimang-nimang

"i-iya deh. Aku ikut". Ucap kushina kemudian. Minato nyengir lalu melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan kushina. kushina tampak mengelus-elus pergelangan tangannya

"maaf ya...". kata minato yang dijawab dengan anggukan kecil kushina

"baiklah ayo kita berangkat". Seru minato kepada kawan-kawannya yang sedang menunggunya. Setelah itu semuanya-termasuk kushina-mengikuti langkah minato

* * *

><p>.<p>

Kedai chouza berada di samping rumahnya sendiri. Kedai itu terletak paling pojok diantara komplek-komplek rumah. Membuat kedai itu tampak lebih luas dibanding dengan rumah Chouza sendiri. Sebelahnya adalah perempatan kecil yang tidak begitu ramai. Di depannya ada sungai kecil yang jernih airnya. Biasanya di waktu lenggang, Chouza menghabiskan waktu bersama keempat temannya-Shikaku,Inoichi,Minato dan fugaku-untuk memancing di sungai itu. Setelah mendapatkan hasil pancingannya mereka berlima membakar ikan itu dan memakannya sambil bersenda gurau di bawah pohon besar yang rindang di dekat situ. Kedai itu bernama kedai akimichi. Dengan kawasan yang nyaman itu, tak heran kalau kedai itu digandrungi para pelanggan untuk makan di situ atau hanya sekedar ngopi. Selain tempatnya yang berada di kawasan yang nyaman, makanan yang disajikan kedai itu sangat enak. Membuat kedai itu cukup populer di kota konoha ini

"nah...kita sampai". Ucap chouza sambil masuk duluan di kedainya

"okaa-san aku mentraktir temanku makan disini ya. Untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita masuk ke SMA yang sama. Boleh ya?". Tanya Chouza kepada ibunya yang sedang berada di kasir

"iya boleh kok. Silahkan menikmati hidangan kedai kami ya". Ucap ibunya chouza sambil mengarahkan pandangannya kepada teman-teman putranya itu

"oh...ternyata shikaku-kun, inoichi-kun, minato-kun, dan fugaku-kun ya?". Lanjutnya dan dijawab serempak oleh keempat cowok itu. Sedetik kemudian, ia merasa bingung menyadari ada satu gadis yang berdiri di samping keempat teman putranya itu

"dia juga temanmu, nak?". Tanyanya kepada chouza

"iya kaa-san. Namanya uzumaki-san. Di yang menemukan antingku tadi". Jawab chouza

"wah...terima kasih ya sudah menemukan anting putraku. Benda itu adalah harta warisan dari keluarga kami. Jadi anting itu sangat penting sekali. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ya uzumaki-san". Ucapnya tersenyum lebar sambil mendekat ke arah kushina

"i-iya akimichi-san". Jawab kushina

"ah...tidak usah terlalu formal. Panggil saja aku obaa-san seperti keempat cowok ini memanggilku seperti itu ya...". ucap ibu chouza sambil melihat ke arah keempat teman putranya

"i-iya obaa-san".

"nah sekarang kalian duduk saja. Dan pesan menu yang kalian inginkan ya". Ucap wanita itu mempersilahkan teman putranya itu duduk di kursi kedainya. Dan semuanya langsung menurutinya

"em...aku mau pesan daging asap ditambah nasi dan minumnya orange jus ya, obaa-san". Pesan minato yang tidak membuka buku. Ia sudah berulang kali datang ke kedainya Chouza bersama sahabat-sahabatnya itu. jadi sudah hapal sebagian menunya

"aku pesan ayam mentega ditambah nasi dan minumnya cappucino milk saja". Sahut shikaku yang tak juga membuka buku menu

"aku sama dengan shikaku, kaa-san". Kali ini Chouza.

"aku ayam bakar kecap saja. Minumnya apple jus saja, obaa-san". Kata fugaku pendek yang tak membuka menu juga

"ah...aku daging asap sama seperti minato saja. Minumnya cappucino milk saja". Sahut inoichi yang telah selesai menimang-nimang pesanannya

"lho uzumaki-san tidak pesan?". Tanya chouza yang melihat kushina sedang membuka-buka buku menu

"ehm...aku ramen saja. Minumnya strawberry jus, Obaa-san". Ucap kushina

"hmm...tumben kalian cuma memesan satu? Biasanya kalau Chouza mentraktir kalian, kalian akan memesan banyak. Selagi masih belum jam makan malam. Kalau sudah jam makan malam, nanti ramai". Tanya ibu chouza heran. Cowok-cowok itu langsung malu-malu mendengar perkataan ibunya chouza itu

"ehm...iya nanti saja kalau pesanannya sudah datang". Ucap Minato disetujui oleh teman-temannya

"baiklah". Ucap ibu chouza melesat ke meja pesanan meninggalkan bocah-bocah muda itu

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note :<strong>

oh iya...**dibutuhkan**

**nama keluarganya mikoto**

**harus dengan logat jepang**

disini kan mikoto belum nikah sama fugaku, jadi aku pikir harus membuatkan nama yang bukan marga Uchiha.

selain itu, mungkin di chap. mendatang, fugaku sama mikoto bakal jadian. jadi tak enak kalau mereka sama2 memakai nama Uchiha. kalau mereka sama2 memakai nama Uchiha, itu berarti mereka itu sepupu-an kan?

rasanya agak aneh kalau sama-sama sepupu itu pacaran, jadi aku minta tolong sama para readers,

**bisa nggak bantuin sy cari nama keluarganya mikoto...**

oke makasih ya

.

Hah...akhirnya selese juga

Berry: udah jangan basa-basi capek gua

Oke kalau gitu jangan lupa review ya... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Pertama-tama...

.

.

.

MAAP KALAU UPDATE TELAT

Saya sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini—sumpah—karena guru-guru sekolah saya ngasih tugas & ulangan seperti kesetanan sesuatu... T.T. Maklum mau ujian kelulusan sih...

_**A'N'**_:

Kemudian untuk nama keluarganya mikoto, saya sudah putuskan untuk memakai nama—eng ing eng—tetap Uchiha Mikoto saja...hehee maaf kalau saya plin plan. Dan terima kasih banyak untuk Seiffer-san atas sarannya. Semua saran dari yang lainnya juga sebenarnya bagus-bagus. Saya jadi bingung ,kemudian memutuskan untuk tetap memakai saran Seiifer-san saja ^^'

^^'

CHAPTER 3

Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Minato N. & Kushina U.

Rating : T

~Enjoy read~

"Hmm ... enak". Seru Minato yang menegakkan punggungnya dan mengelus perutnya yang baru mendapatkan isi

"Rasanya tetap tidak berubah. Tetap enak". Tambah Shikaku ria

"Oba-san jagooo sekali masak, Ibuku saja kalah".

"Ah ... kalian tidak usah berlebihan. Bukan aku saja yang memasak, kan ada Teuchi". Sahut Ibu Chouza

"Kami kan bicara soal fakta, Oka-san". Timpal Chouza

"Kau ini ada-ada saja, Chouza. Oh ... iya, ngomong-ngomong apa kalian sudah punya pacar?". Tanya wanita berperawakan besar itu. "Kalian sudah memasuki SMA bukan?". Lanjutnya. Semuanya hanya terheran-heran oleh pertanyaan itu

"Apa? Jangan bilang kalau kalian semua belum punya?". Ucap Ibu Chouza—lebih—heran. "Kalian harus cepat-cepat mendapatkannya ya...". dan ucapan wanita itu hanya ditanggapi oleh cengiran yang agak dipaksakan oleh anak-anak muda itu.

"Bagaimana Uzumaki-san? Ramennya enak bukan?". Tanyanya pada Kushina yang sedang menyeruput mie ramennya. Kushina lalu cepat-cepat menelannya. Agar bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang diarahkan padanya

"Enak kok, Oba-san. Enakkkk sekali". Jawab Kushina setelah cepat-cepat menelan makanannya. Yang untung tak membuatnya tersedak

"Syukurlah...kalau ramen yang membuatnya Teuchi. Kalau begitu siapa yang mau memesan lagi? Kan selagi gratis".

"Saya Nasi goreng ikan asin saja". Sahut Fugaku yang membuat semua kepala menoleh kepadanya.

"Cepat sekali makanmu Fugaku". Sahut Minato heran. "Baiklah aku juga tidak mau kalah". Lanjut Minato tak mau kalah. Kini ia mempercepat menelan makanannya.

"Seperti biasa...". Komentar Inoichi

"Aku yakin, Fugaku pasti menang kalau ikut lomba makan". Tambah Shikaku

"Baiklah satu Nasgor ikan asin". Kata Ibu Chouza menuju dapur sambil membenahi celemeknya kembali. Namun sesuatu yang membuatnya menghentikan perjalanannya. "Saya mau tambah, Oba-san. Ramen rasa lada hitam". Ucap Kushina tanpa ragu membuat semuanya menoleh ke arahnya

"Kau memesan ramen lagi? Tapi baiklah satu nasgor dan satu ramen lada hitam segera siap dihidangkan". Ibu Chouza menjawabnya dengan ceria dan melanjutkan perjalanannya yang sempat tertunda tadi

"Uzumaki-san ternyata cepat juga ya makannya. Aku tidak boleh kalah". Seru Minato melahap makanannya kembali.

"Wah...ternyata ada saingan Fugaku yang baru ya...". Shikaku menambahkan yang disetujui dengan anggukan Chouza dan Inoichi

#

"Ah...kenyangnya...gochisoosama deshita—terima kasih atas makanannya—". Seru Minato keluar dari kedai diikuti yang lain.

"Gochisoosama deshita...Oba-san". Tambah Fugaku dkk

"Iya...Douita shimasite—sama-sama—Terima kasih juga kalian menyempatkan mampir kemari...Oh iya ini ada bekal dariku untuk Naruto-kun dan juga Jiraiya-san".Ibu Chouza berkata sembari menyerahkan bungkusan kresek ukuran sedang kepada Minato

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Oba-san...Maaf telah merepotkan anda". Terima Minato sedikit canggung. Dari baunya,ia tahu isi bungkusan ini adalah ramen kesukaan Naruto. Naruto pasti senang, pikirnya

"Tidak merepotkan kok, justru aku senang bisa memasak untuk anak muda seperti kalian. Ini juga ada bekal untuk Sasuke-kun". Kini Ibu Chouza memberikan sebuah bungkusan kepada Fugaku. "Terima kasih banyak, Oba-san". Ujar Fugaku sopan sambil menerimanya

"Dan ini untuk Inoichi-kun, Shikaku-kun dan Uzumaki-san. Jangan lupa dimakan ya...". dan kini wanita berusia tiga puluh tahunan itu menyerahkan bungkusan kepada masing-masing anak yang disebutnya.

"Terima kasih, Oba-san". Sahut mereka kompak sambil menebak isi bungkusan masing-masing

"Iya...sama-sama". Jawab Ibu Chouza sambil memperlihatkan senyum lembutnya

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, Oba-san, Chouza". Pamit Minato diikuti yang lain

"Iya...hati-hati di jalan ya...".Ingat Chouza. "Dan terima kasih sudah menemukan antingku, Uzumaki-san". Lanjutnya yang ditanggapi senyuman tipis oleh Kushina

Anak-anak muda itu berlalu dari kedai Chouza. Menuju arah rumah masing-masing setelah berpamitan

* * *

><p><strong><em>Jam Istirahat SMA KONOHAGAKUEN<em>**

"BERHENTI UZUMAKI KUSHINA!". Teriakan dari suara berat itu menggelegar di koridor yang dipenuhi murid-murid yang berjalan—dengan tenang—.Terkecuali dua orang yang sedang berlari-lari seperti orang kesetanan. Menembus murid-murid yang sedang berada di koridor panjang itu. Sesekali juga menabrak salah satu anak yang saat itu nasibnya menjadi sial. Tambah menjadi sial lagi anak yang tertubruk itu jatuh dan tidak mendapat permintaan maaf dari penabrak yang pergi begitu saja

"Kubilang berhenti UZUMAKI KUSHINA!". Teriak suara berat itu lagi. Menyerupai petir yang menggelegar di saat hujan deras

"Aku tidak akan berhenti karena hal seperti itu!". Balas Kushina yang masih berlari. Ia malah menambah kecepatannya. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan seorang anak gendut berambut merah terlihat tergesa-gesa. Anak yang dilihat Kushina itu membawa sebuah mangkuk yang asapnya menyembul-nyembul ke atas. Sepertinya baru matang ya...

"Berhenti UZUMAKI KUSHINA!". Teriak suara berat itu, lagi-nya lagi [?]

"Tidak akan! Dasar guru BOTAKKKK!". Ejek Kushina sambil menekankan kalimat terakhir. Ia semakin dekat dengan anak gendut itu. Anak itu melongo melihat Kushina berlari-lari dikejar seorang guru dibelakangnya. Kushina tersenyum simpul saat berpapasan dengan anak itu. Anak itu juga ikut tersenyum setelah mengetahui arti senyuman Kushina. Kini perhatian anak gendut itu teralih pada sang guru yang akan melewatinya. Ya...sang guru yang mengejar Kushina

"SYORRR..."

"AKKKHHHH! PUANASSSS!". Teriakan guru itu terdengar lebih keras dibandingkan teriakannya tadi. Membuat siapa saja menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Mereka semua terkejut mendengarnya secara tiba-tiba. Bahkan ada yang berpikir ia mengasihani telinganya setelah mendengar suara itu [?]

"Hon-hontou ni sumimasen deshita sensei...Ma-maafkan saya Pak, saya tidak sengaja menumpahkan ramen saya ke baju a-anda. Se-sekali lagi ma-maaf Pak...". Ucap anak gendut itu gelagapan—akting—. Ia terlihat sangat bersalah—akting—.Padahal sekarang ini ia sedang menahan tawa mati-matian. Melihat keadaan kemeja yang dipakai guru itu berlumuran kuah ramennya. Dari mangkuk yang dibawanya tadi

_Tidak...jangan sampai aku tertawa..._ pikirnya berusaha mati-matian. Ia kembali mengingat ekpresi dari guru didepannya saat berteriak kepanasan. Cepat-cepat ia membuyarkan ingatan itu. Tapi ingatan itu kembali lagi dalam memorinya. Membuat anak gendut itu harus menahan tawanya lebih keras lagi. Well...menahan tawa itu memang sulit. Anak itu kemudian sedikit membuka mulutnya, hendak tertawa. Tapi ia bertekad harus menahannya. Kalau tidak bisa, ketahuan kalau ia sengaja menumpahkan ramennya kan? Tapi tekadnya diruntuhkan. Ia sudah tak bisa menahannya lagi

"U-Ukh...u-".

"UAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...UHAHAHAHAHA". Akhirnya tawa itu menggelegar di koridor.

Tunggu...itu bukan tawa anak gendut itu. Ia sedang terkejut memperhatikan Kushina yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal di lantai. Keberuntungan...sebelum ia tertawa karena tidak kuat menahan, Kushina sudah memotongnya dengan tawaan yang dahsyat. Dan semua orang yang saat itu sedang berada di koridor itu menatap kushina yang tiba-tiba tertawa keras. Guru yang mengejar Kushina juga menatapnya

"Rasakan itu guru botakkk...HUAHAHAHAHAHA! Sepertinya itu kemeja baru ya? WAKAKAKAKAKAKAK...". Tawa Kushina senang bukan main. Ia terpingkal-pingkal di lantai sembari memegangi perutnya yang mulai kesakitan. Tapi entah kenapa ia malah tidak memberhentikan tawaannya yang semakin membuat perutnya sakit

"UZUMAKI KUSHINA!". Guru itu berteriak penuh amarah. Mukanya merah akibat amarahnya yang sudah mencapai ambang batas dan malu juga. Seketika itu Kushina berhenti dari tawaannya, mulai berdiri tegak dan...

Kabur lagi tentu saja...

Si guru sudah tak memperdulikan bagian tubuhnya yang masih kepanasan hanya untuk mengejar Kushina. Terlihat tempo larinya lebih cepat dari yang tadi. Kushina yang berlari menengok kebelakang. Untuk mengetahui seberapa dekat jarak guru—yang menurutnya botak itu—dengannya. Ia kaget guru itu berada sekitar satu meter setengah dibelakangnya. Dilihatnya muka guru itu merah saking marahnya

"Apa? Cepat sekali larinya kalau sedang ma—". Kushina kembali menengok ke depan dan seketika itu terjadi hantaman keras

"BRUUAKK..."

Gulungan-gulungan kertas berkuran besar itu melayang ke atas. Mata Kushina terbelalak saking kagetnya. Begitu pula dengan orang yang bertabrakan dengannya. Kushina mencoba untuk menggeser kaki kanannya sebagai tumpuan badannya agar tidak jatuh. Tapi sayang terlambat. Sebelum Kushina menggerakkan kakinya ia sudah terjatuh duluan. Gravitasi seakan menariknya sangat kuat

"ADUH..."

"UADOH..."

Kedua bocah itu merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi bokong mereka. Kushina hendak menyembur bocah yang menabraknya sangat keras barusan

"HEI KA—". Sembur Kushina terpotong

"Uzumaki Kushina! Akhirnya berhenti juga kau!". Potong suara guru kepada Kushina yang masih duduk kesakitan. Wajah guru itu terlihat sangat puas seakan-akan seperti author yang berhasil menemukan komiknya yang sempat hilang [?]. Kushina berdecak kesal.

"Kenapa tadi kau kabur dariku hah?". Tanya guru itu galak dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

"Aku..." Kushina ragu untuk menjawabnya

"Apa?". Desak guru itu galak. Sementara anak yang bertabrakan dengan Kushina menyiratkan raut kebingungan

"Aku...Aku hanya...". Sepertinya Kushina ragu sekali untuk menjawabnya atau tidak. Guru itu menunggu jawaban dari Kushina

"Aku hanya bosan melihat kepalamu yang botak setengah itu. Setiap hari aku dipanggil ke ruang BK. Dan guru BK-nya adalah _kau_". Akhirnya Kushina mengatakannya juga. Tak lupa dengan muka yang di buat-buat bosan. Anak yang bertabrakan dengan Kushina saja kaget mendengarnya, apalagi dengan si guru yang menjadi sasaran perkataan Kushina. Ditambah lagi Kushina tidak menggunakan bahasa baku saat berbicara dengan guru dan juga ia memanggil guru dengan 'kau'. Pikir Guru itu

"APA KAU BILANG?". Guru itu meneriaki Kushina lagi. Kushina memutar mata dengan jenuh. Dengan berpura-pura bodoh ia menjawab

"Apa? Kau tidak mendengarnya? Baiklah kuulangi, Aku hanya bosan melihat kepalamu yang botak setengah it—".

"CUKUP KAU AKAN KUBERI HUKUMAN!".

Kushina mendelik kesal. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Hendak berbicara panjang lebar dalam tempo sangat cepat

"Tapiakubelumselesaibicarakan?Tunggudulujawabankudong...kuulangiya,akubosanmeli—". (Tapi aku belum selesai bicara kan? Tunggu jawabanku dulu dong... kuulangi ya, aku bosa meli—)

"KUBILANG CUKUP UZUMAKI KUSHINA!". Teriak guru itu naik darah memtong omelan Kushina yang cepat itu

"Memotong pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik lho...". Kushina berkata dengan gaya keguru-guruan

"Kuberi kau hukuman! Uzumaki Kushina". Saat ini guru itu berkata dengan suara yang agak rendah tapi bernada mengancam. Kushina tidak kaget. Ia sudah terbiasa—sangat—menerima hukuman dari BK. Matanya menyiratkan tantangan. Guru itu kesal menyadari arti pandangan mata Kushina. Ia menoleh ke arah bocah yang masih terduduk di lantai sambil memegang bokongnya yang kesakitan

"Bantu anak ini membawa barang-barangnya!". Perintah guru itu galak sambil menunjuk kertas-kertas besar bergulung yang berceceran di lantai

"Yakin cuma itu?". Tanya Kushina dengan nada meremehkan

"Sudah cepat lakukan!".

"Huh...membosankan". Kushina mengeluh namun tetap dijalaninya hukuman itu. Tak lama kemudian sang guru berlalu dari pandangannya. Anak yang bertabrakan dengan Kushina angkat bicara

"Ma-maaf ya, Uzumaki-san. Gara-gara aku, kau jadi terkena hukuman. Seandainya saja, aku tidak menabrakmu tad—"

"Sudahlah, ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Mendapatkan hukuman juga tak terlalu buruk. Aku malah senang". Terang Kushina cuek sambil membereskan barang-barang di hadapannya. Ia juga sedikit tak menyangka, anak yang ditabraknya adalah salah satu orang sekelasnya. Yang dianggapnya anak banci. Yaitu Minato (maaf fans club Minato jangan dimasukkan ke hati ya...ini cuma fic...saya juga salah satu fans-nya Minato kok*nggak nanya*)

"Senang? Kenapa malah senang?". Minato juga mulai membantu Kushina membereskan barang bawaannya

"Aku sudah berulang kali menerima hukuman dari BK. Dan aku juga selalu bisa menyelesaikannya dengan mudah. Itu membuat para guru-guru BK berpikir keras untuk memberiku hukuman yang lebih berat lagi". Kushina berdiri kemudian memukul-mukul rok belakangnya dengan tangan kiri. Membersihkan debu. Sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk membawa barang-barang Minato. Tak lama kemudian, Minato menyusulnya berdiri

"Ini dibawa ke kelas kita kan?". Minato mengangguk-angguk sembari berkata

"Iya nanti ini untuk pelajaran sejarah. Ngomong-ngomong, Uzumaki-san hebat ya berani melawan Pak Teketsu. Menurut rumor orang itu kan, terkenal galak di seantero sekolahan ini".

"Hoo...ternyata orang botak itu namanya _baitsu(1)_?". Kushina salah dengar

"Bu-bukan, yang benar itu T-E-K-E-T-S-U". Jelas Minato menahan tawanya

"Ah...masa bodoh. Enak panggil botak setengah saja". Kushina keras kepala. "Tapi...ngomong-ngomong kau tahu gosip semacam itu...ternyata kau suka gosip ya?". Lanjut Kushina.

"Tidak kok...aku tidak suka gosip. Lagipula gosip dan rumor kan berbeda. Uzumaki-san jangan salah sangka". Bela Minato

"Hmm...aku saja tidak suka bergosip. Kau yang laki-laki suka bergosip. Kau aneh juga ya...". Ucap Kushina tak mendengarkan Minato

"Emm...ngomong-ngomong Uzumaki-san, kenapa kemeja Pak Teketsu tadi seperti tertumpah kuah apa ya?". Buru-buru Minato mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Itu kuah ramen. Itulah akibatnya kalau menganiaya murid. Aku tidak akan menghormati guru kalau guru itu juga tak menghargaiku(2)".

"Kuah ramen? Uzumaki-san menumpahkan kuah ramen ke kemeja Pak Teketsu dengan sengaja?".

"Bukan aku kok. Aku sedikit meminta bantuan kenalanku saja". Minato bingung tak mengerti. Siapa 'kenalan' Kushina yang dimaksud

Setelah berjalan agak jauh—menaiki tangga, menyusuri lorong, etc—,mereka berdua sampai di kelas yang bersuasana ramai (Waktu istirahat). Beberapa dari mereka melihat Kushina dan Minato memasuki kelas sambil membawa barang-barang. Sebagian siswa putri menatap Kushina dengan pandangan iri karena berjalan beriringan dengan Minato. Satu persatu mengomel sambil melirik sinis Kushina

"Ah...Kushina, kau pasti dikejar Pak Teketsu lagi kan?"

"Dan, lagi-lagi kau dihukum. Tapi, kau tak pantas dihukum walaupun untuk membantu Minato-sama membawa barang-barang bawaannya. Mendingan aku yang membantunya"

"Kau tidak pantas berjalan beriringan dengan Minato-sama"

"Kau itu bagaikan api dan air yang tak bisa menyatu dengan Minato-sama"

"_Minato-sama?Tak sampai segitunya kali..."_. Pikir Kushina mual. Ia hapal kelakuan cewek-cewek yang termasuk fansgirl Minato. Apalagi kalau ia terlambat masuk kelas. Akhir-akhir ini Kushina sering terlambat masuk kelas dan selalu masuk pada saat jam istirahat. Mereka selalu mengolok-olok, menertawainya, menyindirnya, dll. Kushina hanya berpikir mereka hanya iri saja

"Kau itu lebih rendah dari sampah. Jangan sampai Minato-sama tertular bau busukmu itu"

"Tapi enaknya lebih rendah dari sampah atau binatang ya?". Gadis lain menimpali

"Mungkin kedua-duanya masih terlalu bagus untuknya"

Oke...ini sudah keterlaluan. Pikir Kushina. Selama ini memang Kushina sering diolok-olok. Tapi tidak sampai keterlaluan seperti itu. Hanya karena ia berjalan beriringan dengan Minato. Lantas Kushina bagaimana menanggapinya? Haruskah ia merasa kesal? Biasanya ia mempertahankan kesabarannya. Tapi baginya yang satu ini sudah kelewat batas. Semua manusia selalu mempunyai batas kesabaran bukan? Apalagi, bukan Kushina namanya kalau terus menerus membiarkan hal yang mengganggu dirinya

Kushina berjalan menuju bangkunya. Tentu saja setelah menaruh bawaannya ke meja guru begitu saja. Masa bodoh kalau tidak tertata rapi, biarkan Minato yang membereskannya. Sebelum sampai menuju bangkunya ia berjalan melewati cewek-cewek yang menurutnya berisik tadi. Ia berhenti tepat disamping bangku salah satunya. Lalu Kushina meliriknya sinis. Akhirnya ia berkata

"Kau, aku tak kenal namamu, aku bahkan tidak berniat mengingat namamu. Tapi kuberi tahu saja, nanti ponselmu tercebur ke dalam selokan samping sekolah". Kushina lalu melirik salah satu cewek yang lainnya

"Kau, aku juga tak menenalmu, kuberi tahu satu hal ya. Nanti kau terpaksa mengambil ponsel temanmu ini ke selokan". Kushina sekilas melirik kuku-kuku cewek itu. "Dan kutekmu nanti jadi kotor kan?'". Lanjutnya. Ia lalu menengok ke arah cewek lainnya

"Dan yang terakhir, kau. Aku juga tak mengenalmu. Kuberi tahu satu hal...kau nanti yang paling sial. Kau tercebur ke dalam selokan karena menertawakan temanmu ini yang ponselnya tercebur di selokan".

Kushina merasa ia berbicara panjang lebar. Seperti cewek saja. Pikirnya mual. Ia merasa bodoh memberitahu hal itu kepada ketiga cewek di hadapannya ini. _Beruntung sekali ketiga cewek ini, bisa kukasih bocoran. Tapi takdir memang tak bisa di lawan. Kalau di takdirkan sial, ya pasti sial_. Pikir Kushina. Sebelum benar-benar muntah melihat ketiga cewek yang memanggil Minato dengan sebutan Minato-sama, ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju bangku yang sempat tertunda

Ketiga cewek itu melongo. Antara bingung dan juga kesal dengan perkataan Kushina. Mereka agak kaget Kushina angkat bicara lagi

"Oh ya, yang terakhir...kejadian semua itu berlangsung sepulang sekolah nanti". _Beruntung sekali kukasih bonus tambahan_. Pikir Kushina geli sambil duduk dibangkunya dan disambut oleh Mikoto. Sementara ketiga cewek itu berbisik-bisik kesal yang ditujukan ke Kushina. Salah satu dari mereka mulai melihat jari-jari kukunya, dan ada yang memandangi ponselnya. Seakan-akan mereka merasakan feeling perkataan Kushina barusan akan terjadi.

"_Uzumaki-san hebat juga ya membalas dendam dengan cara seperti itu. Membuat orang merinding. Sungguh taktik yang bagus"._Pikir Minato yang membeskan bawaannya yang sengaja di taruh sembarangan oleh Kushina

* * *

><p><strong>Keesokan harinya <em>08.30<em> SMA KONOHAGAKUEN**

"Sial...ponselku rusakkk" Umpat seorang cewek pelan

"Kemarin hari yang paling buruk sepanjang hidupku. Tercebur ke selokan yang euh~ menjijikkan". Disusul cewek lain

"Kau jangan berlebihan deh, daripada kau, lebih parah aku. Kutekku jadi kotor gara-gara mengambil ponsel Yuka di selokan. Apalagi harus mengobok-oboknya untuk mencari letak ponselnya. Padahal baru kuolesi kemarin".

"Yah...maaf ya Toda, gara-gara aku kau terpaksa mengambil ponselku di selokan. Aku jijik mengambilnya sih...hehee...". Ujarnya nyengir

Tiba-tiba cewek bernama Yuka itu berhenti dari jalannya. Seperti teringat sesuatu. Mimik wajahnya berubah menjadi horor. Kedua temannya yang menyadari hal itu menatapnya heran. "Ada apa,Yuka?"

"Bukankah kejadian yang kita alami kemarin, sama persis seperti apa yang dikatakan Kushina?". Kedua temannya sontak kaget mendengarnya.

"Benar juga ya...Yuka. Tapi Kushina tidak mungkin emm...". Ucapnya menggantung

"Tidak mungkin apa Bella?". Tanya Yuka tak sabar

"Tidak mungkin...kalau...".

"Kalau apa?". Kali ini Toda yang bertanya dengan nada tak sabar

"Tidak mungkin kalau dia itu, Dukun kan?". Lanjut Bella. Kedua temannya langsung sweetdrop mendengarnya

"Ya tidak mungkinlah masak dia itu Dukun". Ucap Toda sambil memberi pandangan-mengapa-aku-mempunyai-teman-sepert-ini-kepada Bella

"Sudahlah, ayo kita ke kelas. Aku tak sabar melihat wajah Minato-sama". Ajak Yuka ditanggapi dengan girang oleh kedua temannya

.

.

**_# Jam Istirahat_**

"Uzumaki Kushina! kau tidak ada kapoknya ya terlambat datang ke sekolah TIAP HARI". Teriak suara berat yang teredam di dalam ruangan. Gadis yang di duduk dihadapannya—Kushina—hanya memasang sikap acuh. Duduknya saja ia menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Punggungnya bersandar pada kursi. Dan kedua tangannya menyilang di depan dada. Sungguh murid yang berani bersikap seperti itu di hadapan seorang guru

"Dan kenapa aku juga setiap hari harus bertemu kau yang menjadi guru BK. Dasar si botak setengah. Kau pikir aku tidak bosan melihat wajahmu itu? Dan juga sebaiknya kau mengubah model rambutmu itu. Contohnya dengan cukur botak seluruhnya saja. Jangan botak setengah seperti itu. Bosan dipandang tahu!". Ejek Kushina berterus terang. Ia berniat membiri masukan juga di sisi lain berniat memberi ejekan. Guru itu menghela napas pasrah. Sepertinya ia mulai kebal dengan julukan dirinya dari Kushina

"Lalu hukumanku apa?". Tanya Kushina dengan intonasi suara menantang. Guru itu diam sejenak. Ia berpikir hukuman apa yang akan diberikannya kepada Kushina. Sekilas ia memandang ke arah luar ruangan BK itu. Dilihatnya dari kejauhan seorang anak yang sedang membawa buku-buku bertumpuk dengan kepayahan di koridor seberang. _Itu kan anak yang ditabrak si Kushina_. Pikirnya.

"Suruh anak itu kesini". Perintahnya

"Apa? Hanya itu hukumannya?". Protes Kushina

"Bukan...sudah cepat panggil dia kesini".

"Baiklah...". Akhirnya Kushina menuruti perintah gurunya itu. Ia sedikit berlari untuk mengejar anak itu. Setelah berbicara sebentar, mereka berdua menuju ruang BK.

"Ada apa Bapak memanggil saya?". Tanya anak itu sopan. Tidak seperti Kushina

"Namamu?".

"Namikaze Minato".

"Profesimu di kelas?".

"Saya Ketua Kelas X-4".

"Pantas saja kau terlihat selalu membawa barang-barang banyak untuk materi belajar ya..."

"Itu merupakan tugas dari Ketua Kelas". Ujar Minato mantap

"Baiklah. Mulai dari hari ini dan seterusnya, kau akan dibantu oleh Kushina membawa barang-barang untuk materi belajar".

"Apa?". Kali ini Kushina bersuara

"Itu hukummanmu Uzumaki Kushina. Kalian boleh kembali".

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Sini". Ucap Kushina sambil mengambil setengah dari tumpukan buku yang dibawa Minato. Kemudian ia langsung ngeloyor pergi begitu saja dari ruangan itu.

"Baiklah saya permisi dulu,Pak". Pamit Minato bergegas meninggalkan ruang BK itu. Tidak seperti Kushina yang langsung pergi begitu saja. Buru-buru Minato mempercepat langkahnya agar dapat menyusul Kushina yang beberapa meter di depannya. Setelah berjalan beriringan, Minato memulai pembicaraan

"Maaf ya Uzumaki-san gar—"

"Sudahlah...ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Kalau diberi hukuman ya terima saja". Ucap Kushina tidak mengalihkan pandangannya ke Minato

"Tapi, sekitar kurang lebih sebulan Uzumaki-san terlambat datang ke sekolah terus. Dan selalu masuk pada saat istirahat. Kenapa kamu datang terlambat terus akhir-akhir ini?". Tanya Minato sedikit penasaran. Seketika itu Kushina menoleh kepadanya. Minato pikir Kushina akan menjawab pertanyaannya

"Itu urusanku, kau tidak usah ikut campur". Kushina berkata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Minato. Minato jadi tidak enak kepadanya. Lalu buru-buru Minato berkata

"Ma-maaf kalau menurutmu aku terlalu mengurusimu". Kushina kembali lagi menoleh ke arahnya. Dengan alis yang mengernyit heran

"Kau itu gampang sekali mengucapkan maaf ya...".

"E-eh? Apa iya?".

"Huh sudahlah...jangan merendahkan dirimu untuk berkata maaf. Kalau kau salah jangan buru-buru minta maaf. Sebagai ganti tidak berkata maaf, cobalah untuk membuat pembicaraan lain. Kau mengerti?".

"I-iya...sedikit".

"Nah coba praktekkan". Perintah Kushina

"E-eh? Praktek apa?". Minato bingung dengan ucapan Kushina

"Kau ini...praktekkan kata-kataku tadi. Sebagai ganti kau tidak berkata maaf, buatlah pembicaraan lain. Kau tadi kan meminta maaf padaku karena terlalu mengurusiku. Ayo praktekkan". Kushina menjelaskan dengan dengan geleng-geleng kepala

"Baik...em...pembicaraan lain ya?. Emm... Apa kau lapar?"

.

.

.

"AHAHAHAHAHA...Memang sih membuat pembicaraan lain sebagai ganti kata maaf. Tapi pembicaraannya jangan melenceng jauh-jauh dong. Tapi itu awal yang bagus buatmu". Kushina tertawa lepas membuat Minato menatapnya tanpa berkedip. _Cantik sekali kalau sedang begitu..._pikir Minato gemas. Menyadari Minato terus memandanginya Kushina menghentikan tawanya dan melirik sinis ke Minato

"Hei, hentikan tatapan mesum milikmu itu". Ucapnya sinis. Minato kaget lalu segera dialihkan pandangannya dari Kushina. Seketika itu Kushina dari kejauhan, terdapat seorang anak kenalannya.

"Hei terima kasih untuk kemarin ya Chouza". Ucap Kushina tiba-tiba dengan seseorang

"Oke sama-sama. Aku senang membantumu kok Uzumaki-san".

"Hahaha...berkat kau, si guru botak setengah itu mencuci kemejanya yang tertumpah kuah ramen dan berteriak kepanasan hahahaha. Yang kemarin itu lucu sekali sampai aku tidak bisa menahan tawa". Ucap Kushina geli

"Kemarin aku juga sempat tidak bisa menahan tawa. Tapi untungnya Uzumaki-san tertawa duluan hehee..."

"Oke...ini sebagai ganti ramenmu yang kau tumpahkan kemarin". Kushina menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kepada Chouza

"Tidak usah kok Uzumaki-san". Tolak Chouza halus

"Aku tidak suka berutang budi lho...Sudahlah ini. Oke sampai nanti ya...". Kushina melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah menaruh beberapa lembar uang ke saku baju Chouza. Minato ia tinggal begitu saja

"Eh...Minato ternyata kau ada ya". Ucap Chouza kaget

"Kau ini melupakan teman ya...hahaha bercanda. Kalau begitu sampai nanti ya Chouza, aku kembali ke kelas dulu menaruh bawaanku ini". Pamit Minato

"Oke...sampai nanti kawan. Oh iya, nanti istirahat makan siang ke atap ya".

"Baik". Minato berlari-lari kecil menyusul Kushina yang jauh di depan. Jalannya cepat sekali ya. Pikir Minato.

#

Akhirnya mereka berdua tak lama lagi sampai ke kelas. Setelah berjalan agak jauh tentunya. Karena kelas mereka berada di lantai ke tiga dan terletak paling pojok. Semua kelas murid kelas sepuluh diletakkan di lantai ke tiga pada bangunan sekolah itu. Dari kejauhan Minato melihat kedua orang yang tampak familiar. Sedang berbincang-bincang sesuatu di depan kelasnya. Karena penasaran Minato cepat-cepat berjalan ke dua orang itu. Membuat Kushina heran

"Hai Fugaku. Ada apa kau ke kelasku?". Sapa Minato ke sahabat karibnya itu

"Hn. Aku mencarimu". Jawab Fugaku singkat. Membuat Minato lebih penasaran

"Apa kau mengenal Mikoto-san?". Tanya Minato menolehkan pandangannya ke arah seorang gadis yang tadi berbincang-bincang dengan Fugaku. Sedangkan Fugaku tak menjawab pertanyaan Minato. Ia berpikir kalau seandainya ia menjawabnya, pasti akan panjang sekali. Oleh karena itu ia memberikan pandangan kepada Mikoto untuk menjelaskannya pada Minato. Mikoto kemudian angkat bicara

"Begini, Namikaze-san...Tadi sewaktu aku membawa buku-buku dari perpus, tak sengaja Uchiha-san menabrakku. Dan buku-buku yang kubawa terjatuh. Sewaktu Uchiha-san membantu membereskan bukuku, ia sempat melihat pin nama yang kujepitkan di saku bajuku. Dan, kami jadi mengetahui kalau...". Ucap Mikoto menggantung

"Kalau?". Tuntut Minato tak sabar

.

.

.

"Kalau kami berasal dari Keluarga yang sama. Yaitu Uchiha. Kami ini sepupu". Lanjut Mikoto tersenyum

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

Huh...akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Nantikan chapter mendatang ya, Minna-san

Tapi walaupun saya tidak janji bakalan apdet cepet sih :P

Oh iya ini keterangannya :

(1)Baitsu : Ini bahasa jepangnya celana dalam (kalau tidak salah ya...). Kushina salah dengan kalau namanya Teketsu

(2)Aku tidak akan menghormati guru kalau guru itu juga tak menghargaiku : Perkataan Kushina itu adalah motto saya sewaktu di sekolah :D (tidak penting banget ya...)

Berry: "Oke...sampai jumpa di chapter mendatang. Boleh minta koreksinya?"

Jangan lupa review


End file.
